Muggle Love
by Silver Author
Summary: There's a new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts! She's around the same age as the students too! Only... there's a problem... she's a muggle and she has to get use to the fact that there's magic. Sure, she might be related to Albus Dumbledore, but she's
1. The New Muggle Studies Professor

Muggle Love  
  
Chapter One: The New Muggle Studies Professor  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru Tomoe, a frail looking girl at the age of thirteen, was walking down the crowded Platform 93/4. Her black haired head stuck out in the sea of blondes, reds and brunettes. Her violets eyes gleamed in anticipation as she took in every child around her age. They were all going to Hogwarts: The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
She wore a normal silk black robe, a pointed hat and in her hands was a normal black bag. Her wand was nowhere to be found, but the children around her assumed that she had one hidden in her robes. She then looked aimlessly around when the red scarlet train, with "Hogwarts Express" written in black bold letters at the sides, pulled to a stop.  
  
Before she could take in everything, the children rushed forward into the train, afraid to be left behind. Her form was pushed against the crowd like a tennis ball; she couldn't stop and couldn't reach the train! She quickly drew in her breath and desperately ran towards the slick vehicle.   
  
Without warning the crowd, once again, pushed her back. She then quickly crashed into someone, flinging the adult to the ground too. She gasped when she realized that she was flung into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hotaru burst out, a thin layer of blush on her cheeks and a worried expression etched on her face, "I couldn't control myself. They pushed me back and- and- and I'm so sorry!"  
  
The woman had a straight face on, her greying black hair in a tight bun, her strict blue eyes framed with glasses. She was dressed in emerald-green robes with her wand stuck into her pocket. She then quickly got up and looked at her with cold examining eyes. When she saw the fright in the little girl's face, she quickly softened her glare and said, "You must be the new Muggle Studies Professor."  
  
Hotaru nodded, her neck tense and her body as stiff as a hard board. Then she replied, "Yes... I am."  
  
Then the woman introduced herself, "My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor in Transfiguration and the Head of the Gryffindor House."  
  
"I-I'm H-Hotaru To-Tomoe," she stuttered and immediately whacked herself mentally for her stupidity. Of course, who could blame her? Minerva McGonagall absolutely radiated with strict authority and confidence.  
  
The Head of the Gryffindor House perked an eyebrow up at her, quite amused by the girl's shyness and instructed, "Come, follow me."  
  
Hotaru nodded, not trusting her voice. Then she followed Minerva through the crowd of children. Suddenly, the crowd of kids split into two large groups, making a clear path towards the train. They moved away from the woman in front of Hotaru as if McGonagall was a plague, but Hotaru had to admit, it was an impressive display of how much power Minerva held.   
  
"This way," the Deputy Headmistress directed her through the train, speaking to some of the students now and then.  
  
"Longbottom, watch where you're going," she snapped at a slightly plump boy with blonde hair when he tripped and fell into one of the compartments.  
  
"Weasleys! Jordan!" McGonagall shouted at two redheaded twin boys and another boy when they set firecrackers loose in the hallway, "Clean this mess up! And one week's detention!"  
  
"But the school year hasn't even started yet," groaned one of the twins, but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Malfoy! Potter! Weasley!" as McGonagall named them, each one of them stopped throwing spells at each other. One had blonde hair with pale blue eyes, and had a bruise on his left cheek. The one with black ruffled hair and sharp green eyes had his lower lip split open and the redheaded one with brown chocolate eyes had his nose bleeding slightly.  
  
"No more fighting!" the Professor yelled with a cool face, "Detention for two weeks!"  
  
Then the both of them walked off in between the boys with a slight acknowledgement from Minerva, a smile and a nod, to a brunette girl beside them, "Granger."  
  
Then finally they reached to a compartment where Hotaru sat comfortably beside another Professor of Hogwarts. He had slick greasy black hair, piercing brown eyes and his lips were set in a thin line. He wore black robes and she saw his wand in one of his pockets.  
  
When he realized that she was looking at him, he greeted her coolly, "Serveus Snape, Professor of Potions and the Head of the Slytherin House."  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly and replied with more confidence then she had with McGonagall, even if Serveus spoke to her coldly, "I'm Hotaru Tomoe... the new Professor of Muggle Studies."  
  
He nodded and told her casually, "Yes. Professor Mann always made a mess of things. A good thing he excepted the job in Beauxbatons."  
  
Hotaru didn't say anything; afraid of he'd do to her if she thought of him as rude. She looked at Minerva and saw that she looked crossly at Snape. Then McGonagall said, "Have you seen the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor?"  
  
"No," Serveus said simply, "Flitwick is supposed to escort him to this compartment."  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
The next thing Hotaru knew was that the compartment door slid open to reveal a small wizard in silver robes, he wore golden-rimmed glasses around his greyish blue eyes and his hair was already snowy white. He spoke in an elfish voice, "The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher did not show up."  
  
McGonagall stood up unexpectedly and voiced, "How could it be?"  
  
"He could be in one of the other compartments," Snape suggested, also standing up.  
  
"I'll go look for him," Flitwick volunteered quickly along with Snape and then they exited.  
  
Minerva sat back down, feeling a migraine coming on. She quickly picked up her wand, tapped it once on her temple and whispered a spell that Hotaru could not hear. Suddenly, a small green sphere circled around her head, creating a tail of glitter. Minerva let out a sigh as the pain dispersed.  
  
Hotaru sat there, surprised yet again by the prospect of magic. The boys who were fighting in the hallway were enough to send her reeling back to the last century, but this was different. This was too close for comfort! She then started to twiddle her thumbs together and fidgeted with her black bag on her lap.   
  
Minerva McGonagall, seeing this, quickly remembered why this thirteen-year-old girl was uncomfortable around her, "Don't worry. You'll get use to magic soon. You should not fear us, especially the students. Once you step on Hogwarts property, you are their teacher."  
  
Hotaru looked up and was glad at what she heard. She let her head give a nod and decided to enjoy the rest of the ride. After an hour or two, the train stopped and she stepped off of the train, following McGonagall of course.  
  
When she stepped out of the train she gasped silently. The view was incredible! The dark large castle loomed over the students, however it didn't look so frightening. It looked... homey, with candlelight looming from the large windows and the pitch-black surface of the water made it mysterious. Standing just in front of the large double door entrance of the school was the Headmaster himself.  
  
His untainted snowy white hair and beard reflected the full moon's rays. His half moon spectacles gleamed along side his fair blue eyes; he wore purple robes and a purple pointed hat. His name was Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
A smile broke out of Hotaru's face as she ran up to him and exclaimed, "Uncle Albus!" Of course, no one heard.  
  
"Hotaru, my dear!" he called, drawing his great niece in a hug. When he set her down, students started talking about the girl, all the while Albus said, "How's the Limitless Bag?"  
  
He was referring to the black bag she held in her hands and she quickly told him softly, "I was surprised when it swallowed up my television and my computer!"  
  
"Yes, I understand television... but computer, my dear?" the Headmaster asked, a bit confused.  
  
She smiled, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Yes. That would be appropriate," he mumbled, but then addressed McGonagall, "Minerva, could you direct the students to the Great Hall? I'll be waiting."  
  
McGonagall nodded as Professor Dumbledore led the teachers to the Great Hall. Hotaru followed closely beside her uncle, afraid of the pictures that were waving at her... and talking! But she knew that her uncle would protect her, or she would have never accepted such a job at such a young age.  
  
When they stopped at a giant wooden door, her great uncle drew out his wand, directed the end of the wand at the keyhole and commanded, "Alohomora." A click was heard from the lock and it slowly swung open. Hotaru looked in and saw an empty room, four long tables, a long table up a few steps, and millions of chairs. From the giant glass stained windows came coloured beams of moonlight, though it was a beautiful effect... it was still missing something.  
  
"We need a few decorations, now, don't we?" he directed the question towards her and Hotaru nodded, still interested in the huge room. With a flick of his wand, floating candles lit up the room, the ceiling was now painted with the night sky, coloured steamers framed the edges of the room and it immediately got warmer.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but smile. This was indeed the only magic she absolutely loved. Making something cold and dark into something that held warmth and brightness. She let out a satisfied sigh as her uncle lead her to her seat, right beside him!  
  
While eating the grand feast set before her by a simple "swoosh" motion from her great uncle's wand, she noticed many stares at her; although, she wasn't really aware until ten minutes ago. First of all, the students filing into the room made her feel small, the talking Sorting Hat scared her, the ghosts sent her shivering and when the food appeared out of thin air, she was stunned in amazement.  
  
Later afterwards, when everyone was filled, the dishes disappeared with another flicking motion from Albus Dumbledore's wand. She heard him sigh and then he stood up, it was obvious to the students that he was going to say something so they fell silent. Soon Dumbledore's voice followed, "This year our dear Professor Mann has accepted a job at Beauxbatons. Therefore, to replace him, we found a more than qualified person to take his place. The new Muggle Studies Professor is... Hotaru Tomoe."   
  
He nodded towards Hotaru, telling her to stand up. While biting her lower lip she stood up. The whole hall was silent with amazement. The fact that Hotaru was a girl about their age shocked them. They stared at her, until they realized that there would actually be a Professor that could relate to them. Out of nowhere, a burst of cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, followed by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and, eventually, the Slytherins clapped reluctantly.   
  
Slowly Hotaru sat down, blushing madly. It was quite apparent that she had not expected such a greeting. But then her uncle silenced the crowd again and announced, "As you could see. Once again we need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So... I've decided that I, myself, will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
The whole hall shook from the new eruption of cheers. Hotaru smiled as she noticed how well liked her great uncle was. No wonder he likes this job, she thought with another smile. Without much though she clapped along too, and silently told herself that accepting the job, as a professor in Hogwarts, was perfect.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	2. The First Muggle Studies Class

Muggle Love  
  
Chapter Two: The First Muggle Studies Class  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru was nervous when she walked towards her classroom, trying to ignore the moving eyes from the paintings and the strange stares from the students. Clenching onto her Limitless Bag, she opened the door and walked to her desk, quenching the conversations around her.  
  
Her classroom was larger than usual. Large windows with crimson drapes were behind her desk along with a giant chalkboard. Facing the windows were her student's desks and chairs, and the walls had moving pictures of famous muggles, such as Shakespeare and Einstein.   
  
Setting her bag onto her desk, she turned around and stared at the fifth years. She gave a silent sigh and then addressed them, "G-good morning." She immediately envisioned herself jumping off a cliff, how stupid could she sound?  
  
"G-good m-morning," a blonde male student mocked, imitating her.  
  
Hotaru quickly turned around, not wanting her students to see her beet-red face while laughs trailed from half of the students. She bit her lower lip and remembered why she was doing this. 'Do this for Uncle Albus! Get a freakin' grip, girl!' she scolded herself.  
  
Taking in another gulp of air, the teenager turned around and tried again, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe-"  
  
"Yeah, and you're a muggle," a girl spat out.  
  
Hotaru was taken aback and reached far into her memory banks for the word 'muggle'. It took her a second or two to finally remember what a muggle was, it was the word for non-magic people. 'So, they don't like muggles,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm a muggle," she said awkwardly, trying not to sound moronic.  
  
"We don't need a muggle professor here at Hogwarts," the blonde boy spoke up again, "Go back to where you came from, mudblood."   
  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" yelled a boy with ebony hair and glasses.  
  
"Why don't you, Potter!" screamed the boy named 'Malfoy'.  
  
Suddenly, Hotaru saw that the students were split into two very separate groups, it was now that she noticed that half wore robes with a red and gold badge while the other half wore green and silver badges.   
  
Of course! Now she remembered! Her uncle told her that there were four houses in Hogwarts that students could be sorted in. The colours on their badges told her that her classroom were filled with... Gryffindors and... Slytherins!   
  
'Uncle Albus told me that they were rival houses,' Hotaru mused, 'So why did he put them together in my class?'  
  
"Perhaps Professor Tomoe should subtract points from your house, Malfoy!" a redheaded Gryffindor shot back at the blonde and then looked at the teacher, hopeful that she'll heed his suggestion.  
  
'Points?' Hotaru thought, now really confused when all eyes fell upon her.  
  
"Ha!" Malfoy abruptly burst out, "The mudblood doesn't even know our point system!"  
  
Slytherins burst out laughing while the Gryffindors glared causing Hotaru's mind to work faster. It seemed to her that the points from their houses were important because when the suggestion of her subtracting points came up, the whole room was tense.   
  
Hotaru mentally smacked her forehead on the castle bricks over and over again until... now she remembered! Points were given to people who were good, kind of like a doggy treat to an obedient dog, and points were taken away from students who were bad, like taking candy from a bad child. Those points were added/subtracted to/from their houses and whichever house had the most points wins the House Cup at the end of the year.  
  
"I take," Hotaru interrupted the class argument loudly. 20? Too mean. 2? Too small... "5 points from the Slytherin House."  
  
There was silence... for only about three seconds when Malfoy said, "So the mudblood figured out the point system. Not like 5 points is a major dent in our house points."   
  
The Slytherins sniggered, stirring Hotaru's simmering anger. 'How rude!' she thought, frowning, 'Does he have any manners?' Then it hit her! Mudblood was a very insulting word. She remembered her uncle saying that mudblood sort of meant dirty blood!  
  
"50 points from Slytherin due to- Malfoy, was it? - Malfoy's rude comment. No sorry... comments," Hotaru said with an edge, "Now all of you sit down before I take more points."  
  
All of them complied, afraid of their professor's change of attitude. 'So, being a professor had it's perks,' she thought with a mental smirk.  
  
Now, she started anew, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe, you may call me Professor Tomoe. This is, of course, Muggle Studies."  
  
She kept her eyes on Malfoy, waiting for him to say something. However, to her greatest relief, he did not utter a single word. Making sure that everyone was listening, she continued, "I noticed that you all have quills..." She dug into her bag and brought forth pencils, "now you will use pencils."  
  
She handed the batch of pencils to the first person on the left and told her to take one and pass it back. She did the same thing to the other side, take one and pass it back. While the students were obtaining their writing utensils, Hotaru pulled out notebooks and did the same thing again telling them, "No more rolls of paper. Lined paper in a notebook, just like muggles."  
  
Halfway through the shuffling and the gasps of wonders from looking at the neatly lined paper, the professor said, "Since we wasted so much of our time on arguing and disobedient manners," she turned and looked at Malfoy, "Instead of teaching you about muggle architect," she heard a whine of disappointment from a Gryffindor brunette, "I will go over this year's program with you."  
  
Malfoy gave a heavy sigh of boredom.   
  
"Is anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Hotaru asked calmly, getting ready to fight if needed.  
  
"No," he said as the Gryffindors gave each other knowing looks. This Professor was already an anti-Slytherin!  
  
"Good," she said in a satisfied tone, "Over this year I'll be teaching you about muggle architect because I know that most of your houses are being kept up and steady due to magic. Now, you will know how buildings won't collapse without magic and how they are formed so that each wall support each other."  
  
Hotaru saw that the brunette was really excited and carried on, "I will teach you about simple muggle entertainment. Such as the television, the telephone and the computer."  
  
The brunette was at the edge of her seat.  
  
"I will introduce to you muggle sweets, muggle subjects in schools and muggle slang," she said, while noticing that most of her students were fascinated.  
  
"Also, I'm sure that in the future you might work with muggles," Malfoy groaned and rolled his eyes. Hotaru ignored him and finished off her sentence, "That's why I'm teaching you how to use muggle money."  
  
A gasp echoed in the room, the girls started to whisper among themselves as the boys talked with wide eyes. It was ten seconds when she interrupted, "Any questions?"  
  
The brunette's hand shot up immediately, her eyes still dazed about the forthcoming lessons.  
  
"Yes, what's your name?" Hotaru asked first.  
  
"Hermione Granger, miss," she replied.  
  
Hotaru nodded and enquired, "What's your question?"  
  
"Does the headmaster allow muggle technology in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, making the classroom fall silent.  
  
"Yes. In fact, he was the one who suggested I use muggle technology," the professor replied. The students smiled. You could tell they've been given a treat if they could mess with muggle things.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and Hotaru quickly dismissed the class. However, three companions stayed behind and walked up to her. Hermione, being the one Hotaru knew, introduced the other's, "Professor Tomoe, I'd like you to meet my friends. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Hi," Hotaru greeted cheerfully, slowly turning back to her child-like self.  
  
"Man, I love your class!" Ron, the redheaded boy from earlier in her class, exclaimed, "The way you took 50 points from Slytherin was unforgettable. And Malfoy thought you couldn't do it."  
  
It was then that Hotaru remembered Hermione and Ron... they were prefects! Students with status that could take away points! "You two are prefects, right?" she asked, cutting Ron off from one of his rants.  
  
"Yes, they are," Harry answered, staring at her.  
  
Hotaru stared at Harry, somehow thinking that he was familiar. Something about the scar made her remember about a boy in the magical world that did great things. Shaking head lightly she said, "That's good."  
  
She was aware that Harry was confused about her attitude. 'Does he think I'm going to kiss his feet?' Hotaru thought, as equally confused.  
  
"Harry, Ron, we'd better go or we'll miss DADA," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore's in that class!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We'll see you around professor," Harry said, still perplexed.  
  
"Alright," she said, "Bye."  
  
Then the three of them walked away, leaving Hotaru to organize her desk for her next class.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


End file.
